Just A Phone Call
by BlackWidow101
Summary: AJ just won the Divas Championship. CM Punk just made a triumphant return to WWE. What happens when the two meet backstage? What happens when they are shoved into a storyline together? Who does AJ truly love, Dolph Ziggler or CM Punk? Now a story!
1. The Backstage Meeting

**Hope you enjoy this cute little one-shot(for now)! I'll see you at the bottom! Oh, and I don't own the WWE Superstars used. They belong to the WWE(obviously). ;)**

* * *

CM Punk panted as he strolled backstage. After a couple month layoff, he had a triumphant return. It was nice winning his first match back in the WWE in his hometown of Chicago, in front of his friends and family.

"Good match," Paul Heyman said, filling the wired silence in the air.

"Thanks," Punk responded with a slight smile, "It didn't look like I missed a day."

"Um, hello! You're the best in the world!" Paul and Punk laughed, their laughing filling the air and echoing off the walls.

Punk passed the trainer's office and he couldn't help but peer into the office. He saw the doctor checking Dolph Ziggler's vision with a flashlight. And there, standing there, was AJ Lee, her newly won Divas Championship on her shoulder, her bright brown eyes shining with tears.

He missed those eyes.

"You go back to the locker room," said Punk, "I'll catch up with you." Paul nodded and walked off.

AJ turned to the door and saw Punk staring into his eyes. When had he get there? With a sigh, AJ exited the office and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I was just passing," said Punk with a shrug, "I'd thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"Well hello," said AJ frantically, "Please go away. I need to get in there and make sure Nick's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"You saw those kicks right?" AJ sighed. "Look. I care about Nick. I've traveled with him for months, and as I've gotten to know him better, I grew for care for him. Just please go, so I see if he's okay."

AJ turned to go back into the room. "So, you like Nick?" Punk's question stopped AJ dead in her tracks. She turned to him slightly.

"Yes, I do. Are you happy?"

"Yes I am," said Punk. AJ turned to leave again. "Congratulations." AJ turned back to Punk. "On your victory tonight."

AJ blushed slightly. "Thanks." She took the title from her shoulder and stared at it. It seemed to shine in the light of the hallway. "I finally feel complete. I've always dreamed of this moment, and it's finally coming true."

"I knew you could do it," said Punk, genuinely happy for her championship victory. "It was the best Divas match I've seen in a while."

AJ blushed even more. "Thanks, Phil. And may I say that I'm digging the Wolverine look on you." Punk laughed. "Your match was amazing too." A pleasant silence lingered as the two stood there with smiles on their faces.

"April!" Big E Langston called her name, startling the both of them. "I have to go."

"Bye," said Punk as AJ entered the trainer's office. With a sigh, Punk turned to exit the arena. _Nick sure is lucky_, he thought. It wasn't the nicest conversation he had with her, but he definetly enjoyed it. He enjoyed every second he spent with her, even though he hadn't gotten to see her much.

That was all about to change.

* * *

Punk flopped onto the hotel bed. He winced at the impact if his body colliding with the soft sheets. That match with Jericho had taken a lot out of him. The long flight from Chicago to Grand Rapids was antagonizing, and he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. It wouldn't take a lot to piss him off today.

Suddenly, the phone rang as his eyes were closing. _Damn it, _he thought as he groggily got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil," said Triple H's booming voice, "How are you?"

"Great," Punk said, not sounding great at all, "What do you want?"

"I'm calling to tell you about you newest storyline. Dolph won't be there for Raw, so we've decided to put the two of you in a feud. You and AJ are going to have an affair."

And just like that, CM Punk's mood improved. With just one phone call.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This may become a story, depending on how you guys like it. Just fave it, follow it, but most importantly REVIEW! I'll put complete on the thingy, but it may change.**

**I highly recommend you check out my other Punklee story called Old Flames. I'd love it if you would leave a review for that as well. Have a great day!**

**Apple247**


	2. Everything Changes

**I was so hype that this got nine reviews! I was totally shocked. I didn't even see it coming! So obviously I had to continue...THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**Insert discliamer here.**

* * *

The news had struck AJ like a truck. Had everything been leading up to this? Did fate really want her and Punk together? She was actually hoping that creative would decide to focus on her feud with Kaitlyn and her in-ring ability. But AJ would always be the crazy girl who spent her time trying to date her coworkers. No one would truly take her seriously if she hadn't decidied to agree to all those storylines. To be honest, it was _literaly _driving her to insanity.

All this raced through her mind as she prepared for the segment. Earlier, Punk had gotten a match against Alberto Del Rio and had ditched Paul Heyman. And she at least got to cut a promo with Stephanie McMahon and Kaitlyn, so it wasn't like creative dropped the stroyline entirely. But still, she didn't want anything to do with Punk. Sure, she had had a slight schoolgirl crush on him during their storyline, but that was then. He had Lita, and she had Dolph. She didn't want that to change.

"Action!" called the cameraman, signaling the beginning of the segment. AJ's feet swayed as she sat on a crate holding equipment and stared at the tweets on her phone, looking occupied. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and she slowly looked up. CM Punk stood before her, a smirk glued to his face.

"What do you want?" AJ growled. She tried her best to look irritated and intimidating, which was pretty easy because he _was _irritated and she was used to looking intimidating.

"Just came to say hi," he said with a shrug. " What? I can't say hi to a friend?"

"We are _not _friends," hissed AJ, jumping off the crate and glaring into Punk's eyes. "You thought you broke me, didn't you? Well you thought wrong. I'm not broken, I'm stronger. I'm the Divas Champion now. Where's you belt, Punk?" She scanned the area, pretending to search for a title. "I don't see it. Listen good Punk. I don't want to talk to you ever again...got it?"

Punk only chuckled. "You don't have to lie to me AJ. I know that you heart skips a beat whenever you hear my name. I know when my music hits, you tingle on the inside. I know that the only reason why you kiss Dolph with so much passion is because you pretend he's me. Well he's not me AJ. He's not the best in the world. I am." AJ glared as Punk's smirk grew. "I'll see you around champ." With that, Punk walked off, leaving AJ fuming.

"And...cut!" the cameraman exclaimed. AJ sighed, grabbing her phone and ajusting her title which rested on her shoulder. She couldn't help but curse her luck. The storyline hadn't gotten to rough yet. But it would only get worse from here. She would have to interact with Punk more, and once that happened, she couldn't turn back.

* * *

Running a hand through his hair, Punk couldn't help but remember his earlier segment with AJ. Working with AJ again brought back the warm feeling he had always gotten when he had to interact with her last year. He couldn't help but think how much AJ had grew since then. She was no longer the girl that the guys played "Pass Around the Locker Room" with. Sure, her past was her past. But she wasn't worried about that now. She was a champion now. He was glad she was champion to be honest...she deserved it. She had definetly gotten more beautiful over the year as well.

What?

"Hey Nick." AJ's voice stopped Punk dead in his tracks. He moved from his gorilla position and headed away from the curtain. There he saw her talking to Dolph. "Paul said you weren't going to be here."

"I came here anyway," said Dolph with a shrug. "And besides..." He inched closer to AJ and grabbed her by the waist. "I came to see you."

It took every fiber in Punk's being to not to scream at Dolph to let go. And in a split second, he saw the space between them close. They were kissing, and there wasn't a damn thing that Punk could do about it.

Punk slowly walked back to the curtain, trying to control his anger. He hated the idea of anyone but himself having AJ, and the worst part was that he didn't know why. He certaintly didn't like AJ, yet he liked her enough to be jealous of Dolph. _Snap out of it Phil_, Punk told himself in his head, _This isn't any of your business. Just go out there and do what you do best._

Alberto Del Rio would be just as hurt as Punk was. Punk was going to kick and punch with all his might. If he was going to try and bear this pain, someone else would have to bear pain too.

* * *

Punk watched as Dolph ambushed Del Rio from behind. As much as he wanted to pry Dolph off of Del Rio and give him a GTS, he couldn't. He watched the two race backstage, and shrugged when the ref rasied his hand in victory.

What happened next happened in a blur. AJ's music hit, and Punk stared at the entrance ramp. He felt Big E Langston ambush him from behind and noticed AJ skipping down the ramp with a bubbling smile on her face. Her smile was huge, abd he knew why.

Dolph Ziggler.

Langston dropped Punk with the Big Ending. He could feel AJ stand over him and feel her hot breath as she whispered, "You don't mess with broken glass. It can cut you pretty deep." If only she knew how deep she had cut him.

* * *

**Oh...longer chapter! The first was 788 words, and this one has 1,082. Consider it a treat for loving this story so much! Bear with me. I haven't put stroylines in my stories until now. So if it confuses you...just say so and I'll clear it up. :)**

**Apple247**


	3. Stuck on Stupid Concussions

**The support is literally killing me(in a good way). Thanks so much. The Punklee shippers are uniting! The lyrics are in italics, and just know that I don't own anything, kay? ;)**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Punk wasn't sleeping. He lied on the hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't even move from his position. Sure, he was sore, but it was more than that. He was used to that feeling. He _wasn't _used to being this heartbroken. He had broken up with girls before, but this was an entirely new feeling. The image of Dolph and AJ kissing was killing him. And the music playing on the radio surely wasn't helping.

_Am I crazy? Am I foolish? Just a little two into you, that's for sure, oh babe_

_What your beauty does to me, makes me forget about your faults you do no wrong_

_They say everybody plays the fool sometimes, and if I got to I don't mind_

_I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie, and girl I lose it every time_

_There's something about you baby, and I swear that it drives me crazy_

_I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby_

_And I might need help cause I can't think of nothing else _

_You got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you, oh_

_Look what you do to me_

Yeah. Look what AJ did to him.

There was a sudden knock on the hotel door, and Punk groaned. "What do you want?!"

"It's me, Phil." The voice belonged to none other than the poster boy of WWE, John Cena. Punk wasn't expecting him, considering how they were constant rivals on television and Punk didn't really prefer to hang out with him outside the ring. "Can I come in?"

As much as Punk didn't want company, he let him in anyway. He entered his hotel room, a tired look on his face. "What do you want?" Punk asked, not even bothering to hide the sting in his voice. He really wasn't in the mood for company.

"Put your guard down Phil," said Cena with a chuckle, "I just came to talk."

"I don't want to talk," said Punk.

"But it's about April," Cena said, and immediately, Punk was listening. Cena chuckled. "I knew that would get your attention." Punk and Cena sat side by side on the bed. "So did you hear the news?"

"That April and Nick are dating?" Punk said glumly, and Cena nodded. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I witnessed it."

"No wonder you're so sad," muttered Cena.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk spat, suddenly offended.

With a sigh, Cena said, "It's no secret, Phil. You obviously like April." Punk opened his mouth to protest, but Cena cut him off. "We all see the way you smile whenever April's music hits. We also see the way you look when she kisses Nick on-screen. Just admit it."

At least someone put it out there. But if there was one thing that Punk refused to do at all, was admit anything to anyone, especially John Cena. "I don't like April. I just want what's best for her!"

"And you think _you're _what's best for her, don't you?" John asked, a playful tint in his bright blue eyes. Punk hated the smirk on his face, and he immediately jumped into defense mode.

"Get out!" Punk yelled, standing up. "You don't know how I feel, so don't go putting words in my mouth! Get out!"

"Relax!" Cena said, heading towards the door, "I'm just trying to comfort you. Good luck, In Denial." With that, John finally left, and Punk flopped onto the bed, hating his luck.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, John was right. CM Punk was in love with AJ Lee.

* * *

AJ skipped backstage with a huge smile on her face. She had just finished the opening segment of Raw with Dolph, Del Rio, Punk, Langston and Kaitlyn. The segment, which basically said that AJ orchestrated the attack on Punk, and how Punk couldn't mess with her, set up a six man mixed tag team match with her Dolph and Langston against Del Rio, Punk and Kaitlyn later in the night.

"Are you ready?" Kaitlyn asked the petie diva as they walked towards the Divas locker room.

"Definetly," AJ squealed, "I'm in a really good mood today. I don't know why though."

Kaitlyn scoffed. "You know why you're happy. Is your relationship with Nick going good so far?"

"Yep," said AJ, popping the "p", "I've always liked him. I see a bright future with him."

"Just be careful," Kaitlyn warned. That stopped AJ dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"Be careful," repeated Kaitlyn, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you saying Dolph _hurts _people?" AJ asked, her voice rising in anger. How dare she?

"I'm only talking on experience," said Kaitlyn, walking to the catering area and grabbing a bottle of water. She sighed. "I never told you this, but Dolph and I went out before. He cheated on me."

AJ tried so hard not to believe her best friend. This was pretty difficult, however. Dolph had had a few past girlfriends before. But so what? So has just about everyone else! AJ shook her head, holding back her anger. "Fine. I'll be careful. Happy?" Kaitlyn nodded then left.

"Hey April!" AJ jumped at the call of her name. She turned, and one of the greatest WWE Divas ever and AJ's role model Lita stood before her. There was one description she couldn't help but remember.

She was CM Punk's girlfriend.

"Hey Amy," responded AJ with a smile. It was totally and utterly fake however. Her discussion about Dolph had gotten her pretty upset. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing," said Lita, "Just wondering if you've seen Phil?"

"Sorry," AJ said with a shrug, "I haven't seen him since the segment."

"Oh really?" With one swift motion, Punk scooped up AJ by her waist and spun her around. AJ squealed as Punk and Lita laughed their heads off. Afterwards, AJ scowled as she tried to fix her hair and clothes. "Here I am!" Punk exclaimed with a smile.

"Very funny," said AJ, who was suppressing a smile herself. Punk's smile grew, and this time, AJ couldn't hold it in anymore. She smiled too, and the both of them stared into each other's eyes, smiling like stupid fools.

Time seemed to freeze. The world seemed to swirl into nothingness. It was just CM Punk and AJ Lee in their own little word smiling at each other. They were taken, but AJ realized that the two could be friends. On screen lovers, off screen friends. Just like they were last year until they grew apart. Those were the only thoughts that ran through her head as the two stared and smiled.

"Hey babe." Suddenly, the world returned, and Lita walked past AJ, sliding next to Punk and linking her arms with his. "Where were you? I wanted to see you after the segment, but you disappeared."

"I was talking to Nick." Punk's words stopped AJ dead in her tracks. He had talked to Dolph? Why? "I wanted to see if we could double date later tonight? Me and Amy with you and Nick. He said sure, as long as it's fine with you ladies."

"It's cool with me," said Lita with a shrug, "How about you, April?"

AJ smiled. "Sure," she said, "I'll see you after the show."

"Yes you will, Black Widow," said Punk with a smirk. He and Lita walked off, leaving AJ with nothing but a friend's advice and a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

15 minutes into the match, which was the main event, Punk and Big E were the two legal men in the match. With Dolph and Del Rio brawling on the entrance ramp and Kaitlyn and AJ on their sides, Punk basically was on his own against Ziggler's heavy.

Punk at first had the match well in his hands. He connected with the high knee and running bulldog. He signalled for the GTS, and was ready to put him to sleep...until AJ rushed into the ring. She distracted him, blowing a kiss to him. Then Big E turned him around. He tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but missed. Big E picked up Punk over his head and tossed him behind him. He landed head-first on the mat.

The world seemed to become a fog. Stars seemed to circle his head. His head was killing him, and he could feel the pressure in his head. _Where am I? _Punk thought, _What's going on? _There was an annoying ringing in his ears and the worls seemed to spin. Punk's eyes were dazed with fatigue.

AJ could see the dazed look in Punk's eyes. It was the same look she saw in Dolph's eyes in the trainer's room after Payback. It was the same look that Dolph had the night Jack Swagger kicked him in the head. AJ knew that look all to well. Punk had gotten a concussion. AJ played off her fear by cackling, getting out of the ring, and ambushing Kaitlyn. But on the inside, she was worried sick. She hated concussions with all her heart. Why did all the people she cared about have to get one?

Big E, who wasn't aware of anything, picked up Punk and gave him the Big Ending. As much as AJ wanted to scream at him to stop, she couldn't. The match was finishing the way it was supposed to. The match ended with Langston, AJ, and Dolph winning. But the only thing AJ cared about was Punk.

**xXx**

Punk sat in the trainer's room after the show. Dolph, Lita, the trainer, and AJ surrounded him. "Yep," the trainer said, evaluating his papers. "Phil definetly has a concussion."

"Will he be okay?" asked Lita frantically.

"Yes, in maybe a few weeks or so," the trainer said, "He has some degree of memory loss, but it's not too bad. He can't remember the few moments before and after the match, and the match itself." AJ sighed a breath of relief. At least it wasn't as bad as Dolph's concussion. "Can someone rest with him for the time he needs to be off?"

Lita groaned. "I can't. I'm going to be visiting my family in North Carolina."

Dolph shook his head. " needs us."

"I'll stay!" exclaimed AJ, "They could write me off TV as well! That way, I could be with Punk and not have to be on Raw!"

The trainer shrugged. "That works. Does it work for you Phil?"

"Yes," said Punk, his voice slurring a bit. He rubbed his neck, and that simple action was enough to cause him to wince in pain.

"Great!" The trainer exclaimed, "April, make sure Punk gets home safe. You all may go."

Dolph and AJ helped Punk get up. It turns out that he could walk pretty well, just with a slight limp and an occasional wince.

"Hey April!" Lita approached the Divas Champion with a slight scowl. "Be careful with my boyfriend. Okay?" AJ nodded, but got the message crystal clear. _Don't fool around with my Phillip Jack Brooks. Or you'll be sorry._

* * *

Sometime later, Punk and AJ were on a plane to Chicago. She sat next to Punk reading her X-Men comic book. People found it strange that she traveled with some, but she enjoyed it. It reminded her of her childhood and why people liked her in the first place. She wasn't your typical diva. She wasn't a model. She was a wrestler.

"So you're babysitting me huh?" AJ turned and saw Punk looking at her. His eyes-she strangely couldn't tell if they were brown, hazel or green-stared into her brown ones.

"I'm not babysitting you," said AJ, "I'm just caring for you because no one else can. Any I'm not getting paid either."

"I'll pay you," said Punk.

"I was just kidding," AJ said, returning to her comic. It was silent for a while, then Punk spoke up.

"You like X-Men?" AJ looked up at Punk. "Do you?"

"Yeah," said AJ, "And Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four." Punk nodded.

"I like Preacher," said Punk with a slight sigh. "But your comics are cool too."

AJ smiled. "Thanks," she said. The ride got silent again. "How's your head?"

"It's killing me," muttered Punk, staring out the window. Then, he turned back to AJ, smiling slightly. "But I'm the best in the world. I'll live through it. I always do." AJ chuckled a bit. "Can I ask you something, April?" Punk asked.

"I'm all ears."

"What did Amy say to you? You know, before we left?"

AJ sighed. "She said to take care of you."

"I'm not dumb," said Punk, "What did she _really _say?"

Looks like the cat's out of the bag. "She did say that. But I know she meant not to...do anything with you."

Punk laughed. "That's classic Amy. It's okay, though." He rested his hand on AJ's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

AJ smiled. With that, Punk leaned on the window and slept. She couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked while he slept. AJ closed her comic book and sighed. She leaned on Punk's shoulder and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Another chapter has been completed! I'm not too fond of it. I typed it during Smackdown and at 12:17 in the morning. And the fact that everyone I love(except for Dean Ambrose)got beat up got me really upset. So I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations, but life is kicking me in the face right now. :P**

**So how'd you like it? I feel like the concussion bit is a bit cliché, but hey, I liked it, and I hope you did too! The song used is Stuck on Stupid by Chris Brown. It's an amazing song, so go check it out! Do you guys remember how Cody Rhodes fell when Kane tossed him during Main Event? CM Punk fell in a similar way in this chapter. You can guess what's gonna be in the next few chapters...Punklee bonding!**

**Let me shut up and sign out. :P**

**Apple247**


	4. A Shocking Revelation

**You know the drill. I don't own anything and flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

AJ awoke in a pretty comfortable bed. She yawned, stretched and sat up. The bedroom was dark, lit only by the rays of sun that shone through the curtains covering the window. She could remember last night clearly. The concussion, the warning, and the flight.

She turned and saw Punk, sleeping peacefully on the left side of the bed. She smiled and checked the time. 1:45 pm. With a slight sigh, she got up out of bed, and got ready for the day. Triple H had called and said that she was going to send a message to Kaitlyn via satellite. Filming would start at 9:15 during Raw, and she definitely wanted to be ready.

She brushed her teeth, took a warm shower, did her hair and got dressed for the day in her "Love Bites" T-Shirt, her favorite pair of jeans, and her black Converses with magenta laces. As she entered the living room, she couldn't help but think that she had so much free time on her hands it's funny.

"Good morning, April." AJ turned and saw Punk, his eyes dazed with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm babysitting you," said AJ with a smile. She pinched Punk's cheek. "Remember?"

"Not really," sighed Punk. He walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. "I can't remember too much of yesterday."

AJ took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. Her warmth radiated off her hand and infiltrated Punk's leg, traveling up his body until he was warm as well. He had always loved it whenever AJ touched her, and that day was no different. "Can you tell me what you _do _remember?" AJ asked with a soothing voice.

"Well, I remember arriving at Raw yesterday. I remember doing the promo, then my memory goes black." Punk sighed and reached for the remote for the television.

"Basically, we had a match and you suffered a concussion," explained AJ, "You'll be cleared to compete next week."

"But I just came back!" Punk exclaimed.

"Life's not fair, Phil," AJ said with a shrug, "And it's only for a week." The living room became silent except for the sound of gunshots radiating from the television. AJ, to be honest, kind of enjoyed these silent moments. The silence wasn't forced or awkward. It was nice. "Can I ask you something?" AJ said. Punk nodded. "Why did you leave?"

The silence filled the room again. Punk turned off the TV and turned to AJ. "I needed a break. Life was kicking me in the face up until that point. I was lost, confused, hurt. I just needed time to think things through." Then he chuckled. "And to enjoy some hockey."

That caused AJ to laugh as well. "Did you figure things out?"

"Yeah, I did." Punk ran his hand through the air. "I figured out what I needed to do in order to not only to make me happy, but to make others happy as well. I found my passion for this business again, and I think everything's gonna be alright." _Especially with you here_, he added in his head.

"I'm glad for you," said AJ, "Even the best in the world needs a break."

"You know it," said Punk, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. AJ sunk into the couch, letting the sweet silence fill her ears yet again.

* * *

Punk watched AJ sit in the recliner in his living room. "We go live in five," said the cameraman, and she nodded. She sat in front of a crystal clear wall. The only thing it had was a black dresser in front of it, and whatever was on it was covered by the chair. You couldn't even tell that she wasn't at her home at all.

"Good luck, Black Widow," said Punk, leaning on the arm of the chair, "Knock them dead." He smirked at her, which caused AJ to scoff.

"You know I will," AJ said, smirking as well. With that, Punk walked off and AJ turned to the camera.

She put on the crazy-girl smile she had grown to love so much and stared into the camera lens. "Hey there Kaitlyn," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Congratulations on your big victory over Aksana tonight. Then again, she's not me. There is no one in the Divas Locker Room that can hold a _candle _to me, especially you. So go ahead, celebrate. Just know that when I come back next week, I'll prove just how much of a piece of trash you are. Show...off," she concluded before the cameraman stopped filming. He signaled a thumbs up and AJ stood up.

That's when she noticed the framed picture on the dresser. She hadn't noticed it before, but now that she did, she just couldn't turn away.

It was a picture of her and Punk. He was shirtless and the WWE Title was slung over his shoulder. She was wearing her favorite hoodie, a pink one with black and white hearts, and a silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday.

_The night for AJ was over. She had counted the 1-2-3 count and Punk had retained his title. As much as she wanted to stay for the rest of Money in the Bank, she wanted to go so she could get a good night's sleep._

_"April!" AJ turned and spotted Punk racing towards her. "Hey. Can we talk?"_

_"I really have to go," said AJ. The last thing she wanted was to get all tongue tied. He was shirtless and his title was on his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his body. AJ's heart was already beginning to race._

_"This'll only take a sec," said Punk. With a deep breath, he pulled a black box from behind his back._

_"Tell me that's not a wedding ring," said AJ, weirded out._

_"Trust me," said Punk, "I'm not proposing to you. I'm just giving you a gift. For...you know...being a good friend." AJ cautiously took her gift and opened it. A slight gasp escaped her lips. A shiny silver necklace with a lightning bolt charm laid on the black velvet. "How do you like it?"_

_"It's beautiful," gasped AJ with an ear-to-ear smile, "Where did you get it from?"_

_"I found a store a few blocks down," said Punk, "I saw it and thought of you."_

_"Who knew Phillip Jack Brooks had it in him!" AJ exclaimed, which caused Punk to blush. "Thanks a lot. I love it."_

_"Can I put it on for you?" Punk asked. AJ nodded, giving him the necklace. She felt Punk's hands brush against her skin as he put it on. He fixed her hair and stared at the shiny necklace, which rested gently on her chest. "Perfect," he muttered._

_"If that's it...I really have to do go," said AJ, trying not to stutter. She began to walk away._

_"Can I get a picture?" Punk asked. AJ sighed and turned to him. "Make it fast."_

_"Hey Bryan!" Punk called. Daniel Bryan approached the two. Punk pulled out his phone and gave it to him. "Can you take a picture of us?"_

_"Only if I get paid to do it," Daniel joked. AJ rested her head on Punk's chest as Punk grabbed his championship. Daniel snapped the picture, and then handed his phone back. "Pretty pic, guys."_

_"Thanks," said AJ, "Now if you'll excuse me." With that, AJ walked off with Punk and Daniel watching._

_"You like her, don't you?" Daniel asked._

_"Not like that," said Punk blushing._

_"Whatever you say, Champ," scoffed Daniel. The two walked back to the locker room._

_On the plane, AJ took off the necklace and stuffed it in her pocket. The storyline with Punk was over. She couldn't afford to love CM Punk anymore._

AJ smiled at the memory. Suddenly, guilt stung her. She had forgotten about, and then lost that necklace. She did like it, but she didn't want to keep it. But now that Punk was back in her life, she wanted nothing more that to hold that necklace in her hands again.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets in frustration, and she felt something in her left pocket. She pulled it out and stared at the silver necklace. "I found it!" AJ exclaimed to herself.

"Found what?" She turned and saw Punk standing behind her. He saw the necklace in her hand and smiled. "I didn't know you still had it."

"I just found it," said AJ, putting it on. "Perfect?"

"Always," said Punk with a smile. The pleasant silence filled the air again. They were alone again, as the cameraman had left. It was just them, smiling at each other like idiots. Before she knew it, Punk was inching closer to her. His face slowly leaned, and AJ just stood there, letting him come closer...

AJ's phone rang, making them both jump. Was Punk about to kiss her? Punk backed away as AJ checked to see who it was. Dolph. AJ's smile grew and she walked off to the bedroom. She needed to be alone.

"Hello?" AJ nearly squealed. But there was no answer.

"Are you sure about this?" she heard Dolph ask. He definitely wasn't talking to her. So who was he talking to?

"It's not like they're here." AJ gasped. It was Lita. What were they talking about?

"But what if they found out?" Dolph asked.

"They won't, Nick," said Lita, "Trust me." Suddenly, kissing noises could be heard before the call ended.

AJ stared at the phone as if it had slapped her in the face. And in a way, it had. She could feel her heart break, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The door opened and Punk entered. "April, I need to-April?" AJ didn't budge.

Punk walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "April, what's wrong?"

"Dolph's cheating on me," said AJ, her voice cracking.

Punk scowled as he balled his hands into a fist. "That stupid bastard!" How could he do that to such a sweet girl?

"That's not all," said AJ. She turned to face Punk, letting the tears flow freely. "He's cheating on me with-" Then she began to sob.

Punk pulled AJ into a warm embrace. AJ sobbed into his chest as Punk stroked her hair. "It's okay. Who?"

AJ stared into Punk's eyes. "With Amy."

* * *

**Well there you have it...another chapter! Yeah, as much I love Dolph and Lita, they're gonna be the "bad guys" in this story. Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. So, how was it? Some more bonding will happen next chapter, followed by some smooches afterward! Get ready folks!**

**Apple247**


	5. Fight Night

**Hope you're excited for this one! Let's get started!**

* * *

AJ and Punk sat next to each other at the park, refusing to say a word. They sat on the picnic table, using the seat as props for their feet. They avoided each others gazes and all they did was think about yesterday. AJ's boyfriend was cheating with Punk's girlfriend. They probably wouldn't have known if Dolph hadn't have butt dialled her.

"Phil?" AJ finally spoke up. Punk didn't even look towards her. "Phil?" Nothing. "CM Punk?" she tried, using his ring name.

Punk sighed and gave in. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know if you're okay," she said.

"I'm fine," Punk hissed.

"I don't believe you."

"So?" Punk said, "If I said I'm fine, then I'm fine!" The silence returned, but it wasn't nice at all. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit-"

"Heartbroken?" AJ finished. Punk nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"What a night," sighed Punk, "I definitely didn't see that coming."

"I know," agreed AJ, "Dolph and I just got together too." She turned to face Punk, "Why did this happen?"

"I don't know," Punk said with a shrug. He turned to face AJ and reached for her hand. AJ didn't do a thing-she let Punk clutch her hand with both of his. The feelings of his hands on hers was unusual, yet welcomed. "But it doesn't matter. Nick and Amy are in the past. Right?"

"Right," said AJ, straightening up and smiling. Punk smiled back as storm clouds began to swallow up the sun. "Uh oh," said AJ as thunder boomed and rain began to shoot down from the sky like missiles.

"Damn," Punk said, "I don't even have an umbrella."

AJ only smiled slyly. "Looks like we're walking then."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two raced into Punk's home soaking wet. However, the two were laughing and giggling like idiots. "That was actually pretty fun," laughed Punk.

"I know!" AJ squealed, "We've got to do that again sometime!"

"Relax there, Black Widow," Punk said, "I'm the one who's gonna have to do the laundry."

"Whatever," scoffed AJ, "High five?" Punk chuckled and obliged, AJ's hands connecting with Punk's ice cold ones. "Woah...you're freezing!" She gripped Punk's arm, and she shivered. AJ was so worried. He could've gotten sick because of her ignorance and stupidity! Without so much as a single thought, she grabbed at the hem of Punk's shirt and pulled it off.

"April?" Punk asked, dumbfounded. But AJ wasn't listening. She placed her small hand on Punk's tattooed chest.

"Better?" AJ asked, smiling up at Punk. He smiled back somewhat awkwardly. AJ looked away and found herself staring at his chest. She blushed slightly as her hands moved up and down his chest. Warmth slowly began to return to Punk, but in probably the weirdest way possible. And the worst part? He was enjoying every single second of it. Chuckles emerged from both AJ and Punk. Apperently, she was enjoying this too. He began to lose control. The room temperature seemed to increase by the second. He grabbed AJ by the waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down, his face inches from hers...

"Um-" Punk stopped leaning. If AJ hadn't said anything, Punk definitely would have gone all the way. He would have kissed her, ran his hands through her hair and up her shirt..."I'm sorry, Phil," apologised AJ.

"I'm sorry too," said Punk, "You-um-you got me pretty wilded up there."

AJ chuckled. "I'll admit it too. I got caught up in the moment." She backed away, heading towards the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang.

Punk answered it. "Um...hello?"

"Hey there." Punk tried his best not to gasp. Why was Lita calling him? "Phil?"

"Hey Amy," Punk said, struggling to keep his voice steady. AJ's head snapped as she turned to face him. _Amy?_, she thought, _What's wrong with this girl? And why was he talking to her?_

"Guess what!" Lita exclaimed. Punk couldn't help but think that Lita was a great actress. If he hadn't known she was cheating, Punk would've been estatic to hear that happy. "The trainer called me and told me to tell you that you're medically cleared to compete next week! He said he called you, but you weren't home."

"Yay," said Punk as excitedly as he could muster, "I've only been gone for a week and I miss the ring."

"You definetly know I missed you," cooed Lia. _Lies_, Punk thought. "I'll see you at Raw."

"Okay. Bye," Punk said before hanging her.

"What did she want," hissed AJ.

"We can go back to Raw on Monday," Punk said, "She sounded as if she really was happy."

"Don't say that," AJ said, "She doesn't care."

Punk sighed. "I know."

* * *

Monday quickly arrived. He was currently sitting in the locker room with a cameraman. AJ was putside, ready to come in on her cue. He didn't know that creative was ready for AJ to betray Dolph yet. It was like irony, only stranger. AJ was about to cheat on Dolph, while Dolph is doing the exact same thing to AJ in real life with Punk's girlfriend. Life was quite done killing him yet.

"So, you know what to say and do?" the cameraman asked, and he nodded. "Okay...and...action!" Punk stared at the floor for a few seconds, then the door swung open and AJ walked into the room.

"Make this fast, Punk," she hissed.

"I need to tell you something," Punk said, "While I was gone, I had a lot of time to think things over. I figured out a lot about the most important things to me: my carrer, my friends and family." He stopped and took a deep breath. "But I figured out the most things about you."

AJ sighed. "What did you figure out? That I loved you? That you broke my heart?"

"I knew that stuff already," Punk said, "I figured out that," He took another deep breath, "that I loved you."

AJ scoffed. "You wait to tell me this now? I'm leaving, Punk." She turned to go.

"What has Dolph done to you, AJ?" he called out, "He's abandoning you, just like Daniel did when he lost the title, just like Kane and I did when I retained my title, just like John did when he went after Dolph's briefcase! He lost the World Heavyweight Championship, and now he leaving you so he can chase it." AJ stood there, processing Punk's every word. "You know, out of all of your exes, I'm the only one willing to tell you how how I real after all this time." He gently grabbed AJ's arm and turned her around so she could face him. "Well?"

"You're right," AJ said, her voice lower and with less venom. "I thought Dolph was different...but he's not. He's just like the rest of them. _You're _the one who's different." Punk smiled.

This was it. She had found out last minute that the two was going to have to kiss each other. Turns out fate did want them together. Punk leaned slowly, but AJ wasn't going to go slowly. She slammed her lips onto his, and soon they were lost in the kiss. _10 seconds long_, AJ thought, _That's what the script said. _But AJ didn't care. 10 seconds turned into 15, which turned into 20. Punk felt AJ smile throught the kiss, and Punk smiled too.

"The scene's over!" the cameraman yelled, and the two broke apart quickly, blushing like nuts. "Good job," he added akwardly before leaving.

That silence AJ loved so much filled the room until she spoke up. "That was nice."

"It was a long time coming," added Punk. It was. He had tried to kiss her twice, and AJ was the one who had rubbed his chest earlier that week. Silence filled the room again. "It wasn't nice." AJ looked up, confused. "It was amazing." She smiled. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

AJ, Dolph and Big E stood in the ring an hour later, confronting Punk. It was actually pretty weird, standing in the same ring as her cheating boyfriend and her crush. Yeah, she actually allowed herself to like CM Punk again. As Dolph droned on, Kaitlyn's music hit. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring, a smirk on her face.

"Welcome back, Champ! We surely missed you!" Kaitlyn said sarcastically, "So, just wondering, why were you gone? Isn't it ironic how both you _and _Punk were out the same week? Pretty interesting."

"I don't know what you're suggesting," AJ said, "But whatever it is, it's wrong!"

"Oh really?" Kaitlyn said, her smirk growing. "Look what a friend of mine found." Everyone turned to the TitanTron as the scene Punk and AJ filmed earlier played. Punk spent the entire time staring at the floor, embarassed while AJ spent her time avoiding Dolph's glance. As she saw Dolph react to the kiss in shock and pain, she wondered if Dolph was really hurt. Probably not. This was AJ Lee cheating on Dolph Ziggler with CM Punk, not April Mendez cheating on Nick Nemeth with Phil Brooks. There's a big difference. "Yeah," Kaitlyn added with a laugh, "It's _totally _wrong!"

"You're cheating?" Dolph asked, his voice radiating pain. _It's all fake_, AJ thought, fighting back tears. That was fake too. She didn't care if he was hurt at all. Dolph and Big E bailed, and AJ quickly followed.

They got to the back, and Dolph smiled. "That was great!"

AJ put on her best fake smile. "Thatnks. You were great as well." Punk and Kaitlyn emerged from the back, smiles on their faces.

"Ready for tonight?" Punk asked, approchine everyone.

"Ready for everything to be over," sighed AJ as she, Dolph, and Punk headed over to catering. And guess who was waiting there for them? Lita.

"Hey there guys!" she squealed, "Welcome back guys. Raw was awful without you guys." _Sure it was_, AJ thought as she put on another fake smile. "So..." Lita approched AJ with a smirk. "How was caring for my boyfriend?"

"Fine," said AJ, "How was family?"

"Really fun," Lita sighed, "And very satisfying." It took every fiber of her being not to smack Lita in the face.

"Amy, I know-"

"That I'm cheating on Phil with Nick?" finished Lita, and AJ gasped. "So you do know. Maybe tht's a good thing. I am better than you in the bed anyway." All of AJ's rage boiled over and AJ slapped Lita in the face as hard as possible. She stumbled back, and AJ tackled her. She smacked and punched and kicked as hard as possible as she yelled with rage.

Dolph pulled AJ off of her as Punk struggled to holpd Lita back. "What happened?" AJ ripped Dolph off of her and smacked him in the face.

"You liar! How could you?" AJ sobbed. All the emotions that she had struggled to hold back-rage, insecurity, disapointment-had boiled over at that point. She stormed off, and no one dared to follow her.

* * *

**There isn't much to say for once! Hope you enjoyed the aftermath! Get ready...major Punklee's coming up!**

**Apple247**


	6. A Little Too Late

**This chapter is basically full of flashbacks and lyrics to the song "One and Only" by Adele. I don't think it was too boring though. The lyrics are in the center and flashbacks are not so you don't get confused. :) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

AJ had locked herself in her hotel bathroom. She sat on the toilet seat, weeping like a five-year-old girl who had just fell of her bike and scraped her knee. No, she was crying harder than that. More like a 26-year-old woman who had just had her heart broken.

Why had this happened to her? What did she do? All she did was fall in love with Dolph, and he repaid her by cheating on her with her friend's girlfriend! She had put all her time into this relationship with him, and all Dolph had done was slap her in the face. Now she understood what Punk meant when he said life was kicking him in the face, because life was doing the exact same thing to AJ.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

So this was really it. She hated thinking like this. But it was true. No one cared about her. She was just a toy, she was just being used. Now she understood how AJ felt. April never understood being that heartbroken, but now she knew. She stared at the bottle of painkillers. It wasn't too much of a bad idea. She'd just overdose, and all the pain she had suffered would be gone. No one would care anyway.

_That's a lie_, AJ thought, _I have Punk_. She loved the idea of that, but it wasn't true. Punk would just leave her alone like everyone else had. She wasn't ready to die just yet. She pulled out her phone to check her text messages. There were, quite frankly, a lot. Majority of them were from Dolph.

April, can we please talk?-Nick

Baby, please answer me!-Nick

Where are you?-Nick

April?-Nick

Babe, please talk to me.-Nick

Those were just a few of them she bothered to read. AJ was done with him. Let him beg. She didn't give a damn anymore. She looked for others, and found one text from Kaitlyn.

April, are you okay? I heard about the fight. Text or call when you get this.-Celeste

As much as she wanted to answer, she didn't. AJ knew it was all fake. She didn't care, she never did. No one ever did.

_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one I want_

Had Punk texted? He was the only person she would respond to. She scrolled down and found that he did text.

April, where did you go? I practically tore apart the arena looking for you! Where are you?-Phil

AJ was fooled for a split second. It did seem like he cared after all. Without thinking, she texted him back.

At the hotel Vince gave us. Second floor. Six doors down on the right side.-April.

No! Now Punk definetly was coming, and she wanted no one to stop her. She was so convinced that no one cared. Now she had to hurry. She exited the bathroom and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. She sat down on the bed and scribbled down the words, blinking back tears.

I didn't have any other choice. No one cared anymore. So I figured I'd do the world a favor and just end it all now. This is it, I guess. Bye.-April

Short and sweet. She didn't have time to write something long and emotional. Those four sentences were good enough. She placed the note beside her and opened the bottle or painkillers. It was a full bottle, about sixty, so she'd be good. There was no turning back as she raised the bottle closer to her lips. Suddenly, a flashback hit her.

* * *

_"Phil!" AJ watched Punk snatch the Divas title away from her. Technically, it wasn't hers, it was Kaitlyn's. Yet she had always dreamed of winning it, and she figured that stealing it from her best friend was the closest she'd get to it. Creative was too busy making her a "crazy chick" than a feared competitor. "Give it back!"_

_"You have to take it from me first!" Punk exclaimed. He raced around the locker room with the title, smiling like a fool. "I'm the best in the world! This is my title!"_

_"You're mad that you had to drop the title to the Rock aren't you?" AJ inquired with a smirk, stopping Punk in his tracks. Well, he was, but he wasn't going to admit that. AJ took this as her chance to snatch the title back. "Ha! I got it! You lose, and I win!"_

_"Whatever," said Punk with a shrug, "It's not like I want that thing anyway."_

_"Oh really?" AJ cooed, slinging the title over her shoulder, "Jealous that you don't have a belt?"_

_"You don't either!" Punk spat. That only proved AJ right. He was jealous. He sat down on a chair. "Fine you win. I want a belt. Happy?"_

_"Yes," said AJ, smirking and sitting on his lap, "As a matter of fact I am."_

_"This is serious," Punk sighed, "I've never told this to anyone, but I'm kinda in between a rock and a hard place right now. I don't know what I want anymore. It feels like everyone's abandoning me."_

_"Awww." AJ adjusted herself so she could face Punk. "Just know that I'm here for you."_

_"Thanks," Punk said, "But...I think I need to take a break for a while. I need to just sit back at home and figure things out."_

_"That's a good idea," AJ said, "Your body must be killing you. When you come back, you'll be better than ever!"_

_"You're probably the strangest person I've ever met," responded Punk with a laugh._

_"Just know that I take pride in that," AJ said with a proud smile._

_"April!" The two turned to the door and saw Kaitlyn standing there, hands on her hips. "Where's my belt?"_

_"Sorry," said AJ, blushing slightly. She stood up and handed her the Divas Championship._

_"Thanks," Kaitlyn said with an annoyed tone, "You can return to your lap dance now." She turned and left with a smirk engraved on her face._

_"I was not giving him a lap dance!" AJ called out as Punk laughed._

_"Really?" Punk said, "Because I thought you were about to!"_

* * *

AJ laughed at the memory. That was a few days before Wrestlemania at MetLife Stadium. Punk was facing Undertaker and AJ was managing Dolph and Big E to fight against Kane and Daniel Bryan. That night was amazing. She was home, in the New Jersey area. She loved every second of it. She was sure Punk did too, but the night after, he did what he said he was going to do. Go home and think things through.

What was she doing? Where did that memory come from?

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

No. AJ was done reminiscing. This was the end, and she had to do this now if she wanted to die successfully. Sure, it was a great reminder of the past, but still, her mind was made up.

She stared at the bottle of pills. With a sigh, she raised them to her lips. And suddenly, she was transported back to the past again.

* * *

_"April! I'm wet!" Punk dragged himself through the rain as AJ twirled around in a puddle. "Are you even listening?"_

_"Nope," sighed AJ happily, popping the "p", "It's just water."_

_"Easy for you to say!" Punk whined, "I'm the one who does the laundry!"_

_"Loosen up," AJ said, "You only live once, right?"_

_Punk sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win this battle. He walked with his hands in his pockets as rain cascaded down his body. A silence filled the air as AJ continued to skip down the streets. Why did she like to skip so much?_

_"Can I ask you a question?" asked AJ suddenly. The sound of her voice startled him a bit._

_"Sure."_

_"What's it like being you?" AJ asked, slowing down so Punk could catch up with her. What's it like? For a second, only the pitter patter of rain could be heard as Punk analyzed AJ's question. What was it like?_

_"It cool, I guess."_

_"No. That's not an answer." AJ looked up at Punk with a serious expression in her puppy brown eyes. "What is it like being Phil Brooks?"_

_"Why do you care?" asked Punk._

_"What? Friends aren't supposed to care?"_

_"Fine!" He sighed, thinking about what he was going to say. "It's mixed. Some days it's perfect. And other days it's hell." A silence grew for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Today is one of those days."_

_"I thought it was just me who thought today was hell," AJ said._

_"It's pretty upsetting," said Punk, "Falling in love with someone and the relationship constantly not working out. You wouldn't understand."_

_"Maybe I would," said AJ, "I know being in constant love storylines may not count, but still. Why do you think I'm such a phenominal actress?"_

_"You mean some of the stuff you did on TV were based on your life?"_

_"No," said AJ, "I just knew how AJ would feel. Imagine falling in love with someone and having them dump you over something that's their fault on national television. That must suck."_

_"No wonder you're crazy," Punk teased. That got him a playful slap on the arm._

_"Hey! Let's race!" exclaimed AJ with a squeal. "Last one to the house owes the winner $10!"_

_"I'm not paying you if I lose," said Punk. Then, without warning, he ran off._

_"Hey! Wait for me!" AJ called as she raced to keep up._

* * *

"What the hell!" AJ screamed with rage. What's wrong with her brain? Where were these good memories coming from? She didn't want to remember that day in the rain! _It's not by brain_, she realized, _It's my heart_. Her brain wanted all of this pain to end. Her brain wanted to die. It was her heart that was sending her these memories. It was her heart that wanted her to be with Punk.

But AJ didn't want that.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your amrs_

_So come on and give me the chance, to prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on April_, AJ willed herself on, _It's almost over._ With one swift motion, she downed all the pills in the bottle as there was a bainging on the door. "April! Open the door!" Punk yelled.

She groggily stood up and stumbled to the door. She barely was unable to unlock it, and how could she? Her vision was blurring, after all. The door swung open, nearly hitting AJ in the face. "Hey there," she said, her voice low and slurred.

"April?" Punk knew something was wrong. She'd seen the look on her face before. He felt her forehead, and it was burning hot. "What did you do?"

"Why do you care?" AJ asked, stumbling to the bed. Punk raced over to her and checked her pulse, which was rapid. "Answer me!"

"You answer me!" Punk yelled with fustration and worry. "Please tell me you didn't...did you _overdose_?"

"Just because I tell you that I didn't do it doesn't mean I didn't do it," AJ spat out. Punk raced over to the nearest phone. "What are you doing?"

Punk didn't even answer. He dialed 911, making sure AJ was never out of sight. She flopped onto the bed and began muttering words to herelf. "Hello. 911. What's your emergency?"

"I think my friend overdosed on a drug," said Punk, his voice shaking.

"Okay, tell us your address," the operator said. He obliged, keeping his eyes on AJ as she talked to herself. "Okay, sir. We'll have an ambulence over there as soon as pssible." Punk hung up and sat next to AJ. Instantly, AJ sat up and rested her head on his chest.

"Please don't give up on me April," he begged.

"I think it's...it's too late for that," she whispered before her eyes began to slowly shut.

"APRIL!" He yelled, but she din't even flinch. He stared at her lifeless body, knowing that this was all his fault. He took the piece of paper off the bed and read it. There wasn't much to read, but each word had stung his heart, stung it enough to make him cry.

* * *

**I'm killing you aren't I? This is my idea of bonding...I don't know why though. :P**

**Stay tuned! ;)**

**Apple247**


	7. I Love You

**This is the end, guys! Sorry...I never wanted this to be too long. I don't own anything, and I hope you like the finale!**

* * *

AJ awoke to bright white lights. Her head hurt like she hadn't moved in ages. She rested on an hospital bed, and the room she was in was empty. An IV supplied her with fluids, and the steady beap of the heart monitor was audioble. _What... _AJ could barely think without pain shooting through her body.

"Hello?" AJ called out, her voice weak. "Hello?" There was no answer. Only the sound of her voice bouncing off the hospital room walls could be heard. "Hello!" Why wasn't anybody answering her?

She turned, looking at the clock. 4:15 in the morning. So that's why no one was answering her. It was so damn early. AJ rested her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes in fustration. Why was she here? Her memory was a haze...she couldn't remember anything to save her life. With a sigh, she let herself drift off to sleep. And she let herself remenince about the past.

* * *

_"I'll tell you what AJ, you forget last week's match never happened, and I'll pretend that you wouldn't show up to every Monday night Raw wearing MY t-shirt_. _Don't let me do all the talking, why don't you let everybody know exactly how intimate you and me were behind closed doors. __Let em' know I'm the reason there's a skip in your step. C'mon AJ, let everyone know why I'm the BEST in the world at what I do." The smirk on Punk's face told the entire story. His main goal was to destroy AJ, and she tried not to show it on her face that he was succeeding. His words, his lies, and that Godawful smirk on his face was practically killing her on the inside._

_She stormed backstage, her steps as loud as a herd of elephants. How could he say those things on national television like that? Did he have a heart? His words were unscripted; they were real. He had truly meant it. She slammed the door to the locker room, ready to explode. She let out a fierce scream, grabbing a chair and throwing it at the wall. In a matter of time, the divas locker room was a complete and utter mess, just like AJ's emotions. _

_AJ huffed and puffed. She didn't care about what she did. This was how she handled pain, by doing destructiove things. She stared at what her rage had produced. She actually felt slightly better. Her little temper tantrums usually halp her calm down. She just needed something to taker her anger out on, and the divas locker room was that something. With a sigh, she turned to the door, ready to leave, and walked right into CM Punk._

_"What do you want?" AJ hissed._

_Punk smirked. "You know I'm not in trouble, right?" AJ gasped. "Yep. Vince and Paul thought my unscriped promo fit the two of us perfectly, and it was a stroke of genius." AJ was about to explode again. They actually enjoyed that? AJ was standing there broken, and here he was, smirking and bragging how he wasn't in trouble. _

_"You still didn't answer my question," AJ said, her voice shaking._

_Punk sighed. "Fine. I'm here to...I'm here to..." It was AJ's turn to smirk. Punk, for the first time in forever, was tounge tied. "I'm sorry, okay?"_

_Well, AJ definetly didn't see that coming. He was apologizing? To her? "What do you mean?" asked AJ suspisiously._

_"I mean that what I said was inappropriate, and I can see that it hurt you." AJ turned to the mess that was the divas locker room. "What a little hurricane you are," Punk teased._

_"Whatever," AJ said._

_"Why are you so mad?" Punk asked. The room became silent because AJ refused to answer. "It's not like we were anythng but friends anyway." AJ continued to stand there silently. "April?"_

_"Maybe I'm mad because I wanted us to be more that friends," said AJ, "Maybe I was mad because I thought you liked me too. Maybe I'm mad because you embarrased me in front of a worldwide audience! Maybe I'm mad because you shattered me like glass!" Her voice was rising in anger and disapointment. He honestly didn't know why she was so mad?_

_Punk grabbed AJ by her waist and pulled her into a hug. And AJ didn't even mind. She needed someone to comfort her, even though the person who was comforting her was the person who caused all her pain in the first place. "I'm so sorry," whispered Punk in her ear, "I didn't know all that."_

_"Honestly, I didn't know it either," sighed AJ. Those past feelings for Punk had resurfaced during her little rant. She didn't mean it. Those feelings were long gone. But Punk's words had messed with her head, and those words blurted out. "I didn't mean it. They just...slipped out."_

_Punk chuckled. "I understand." A silence lingered in the air. "I was jealous."_

_"What?" asked AJ._

_"You and your boyfriend, Josh," said Punk, "I saw you two together, and I got pretty upset."_

_AJ chuckled. "Don't worry. We broke up yesterday." Punk's cheeks turned red with embarrasment, and AJ laughed. "Someone's blushing."_

_ "Whatever," sighed Punk, "So are we cool?" Punk let go of AJ, extending his hand for her to shake._

_AJ smirked, shaking his hand. "Yes we are."_

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open. Great. She was dreaming about Punk. She checked the time. 7:30 pm. She had slept for _that _long? With a sigh, she rested her again. Suddnly, all her memories fludded back to her . Dolph had cheated on her. And she had tried to kill herself. "Oh my God!" she muttered in fustration to herself. Why had she let Dolph get to her that bad? She supposedly didn't care about him. So why had his actions drove her to near suicide? Suddenly, another memory returned to her.

CM Punk had saved her life.

She desperatly wanted to see him again. She wanted to apologize for worrying him sick, for rejecting him, for confusing him multiple times, and for hurting her by hurting herself. What was wrong with her? She had to see him. She sat up, and she winced in pain. But she didn't care. She was determined to see Punk, and nothing was going to stop her. She turned slightly, ready to rip the IV needle out of her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice caused AJ to blush, laugh, and cry at the same time. Only one man was able to do that to her, and that man's name was CM Punk. She turned, and there he stood, smirking. "Good morning sunshine."

"Where...how...when...why..." AJ could barely speak. She just stared at Punk, watching him chuckle at her attempt to talk.

"Where did I come from?" Punk asked, figuring out her questions. AJ nodded. "I flew here from Raw. That answeres how I got here as well. When did I arrive? Well, I've been here in the hospital for a good 20 minutes. I was late because I was bying you this." She moved his hand from behind his back, a cute little teddy bear holding a fluffy heart with the white words "Get Well Soon" engraved on it in script. Punk handed it to her; AJ was smiling like a little girl on Christmas Day. "And why am I here?" Punk approched the bed, his face dangerously close to hers. "Because I love you."

AJ pressed her lips to his. She was still a bit dizzy, so it wasn't too strong. She didn't deepen the kiss or anything; she just let her lips explore his as they breathed in unison, as he slowly placed his hands on her face. Punk released her, preparing to say something else, but AJ wasn't going to hear it. She needed more. AJ was done being soft. She grabbed Punk and yanked him closer, slamming her lips onto hers. Suddenly, one kiss became tow, which became three. His tongue was warm and wet, and she slid hers over his bottom lip, sucking on his lip ring before slipping inside his mouth. The room temperature seemed to increase by ten degrees with each second that passed by. Phil moaned into her as one of his hands ran through her hair for one more, one last kiss.

Punk let go, their breathing heavy, smiled oh their faces. They haven't kissed in a long time, and even the scripted kisses weren't as passionate as this one. This one meant something to the both of them. For a while, nothing was heard except for the steady beep of AJ's heart monitor. Finally, Punk spoke up. "That was amazing."

"It was," AJ agreed.

Silence filled the room around them. _So this is what it feels like_, AJ thought, _to have someone who loves you back. _"I love you," Punk said.

AJ smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**That's all folks! Hope you all enjoyed this emotional roller coaster ride that I took you on. A special note to ispeaklove-I hope you enjoyed the kiss scene. I thought I did suprisingly well without your help. What do you think? **

**I have plently more ideas for Punklee stories, one in which I've already started typing. This isn't the last of me for sure. ;)**

**Goodbye...for now. XOXO**

**Apple247**


End file.
